A Test Of Friendship
by MTBY
Summary: Takes place after "Shake It Up, Up & Away". CeCe and Rocky are both severely punished by thier moms for trying to go to L.A. and gettting standed in Texas. This leads to Rocky questioning her friendship with CeCe. Warning: Contains spanking of teenagers. Please review and No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

**A/N: This takes place after Shake It Up, Up & Away.**

CeCe walked in the apartment hanging her head, followed by Flynn and her mom brought up the rear.

"Well CeCe you are in for it now. Tomorrow Flynn you will go to school, CeCe you will be staying home." Her mom told them.

"Why is she staying home?!" Flynn asked incredulously.

"Flynn after all the stuff CeCe pulled this time, she is going to get a spanking and I don't think you need to be home to watch, your both grounded too, Flynn you're going to get one too when you get home." Their mom informed them.

"MOM, A SPANKING?! Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?" CeCe complained.

"Normally yes, but you lied, you were supposed to be with the Shake It Up crew cleaning up a swamp in Alabama, instead you trick Rocky and try to go out to Los Angles, to audition for a dancing show and went up in a plane in Texas and danced on the wing of the plane. Then you tried to get me to go the wrong way and head to L.A. when I came and picked you up." Her mom explained.

"Now I talked to Mrs. Blue Rocky's mom, Rocky is getting a spanking too-WITH A BELT. I wonder if I should use one on you CeCe?" Her mom said with a smile. Her mom was just smiling to make CeCe sweat and it was working.

"Mom a spanking, or with a belt it becomes a whipping, you can't its child abuse. You're a cop you know that." CeCe said.

"Honey it is not child abuse unless I leave marks and I might just leave red marks, I'm not going to leave bruises so it is not abuse. Now I suggest you both go to bed and get some sleep and after Flynn leaves CeCe I will get you up and we will begin your punishment." Her mom said.

Both CeCe and Flynn headed to their bedrooms with their heads hanging low both dreading their punishment the next day.

CeCe went to her room and plopped down on her bed and dreaded what was coming, luckily her mom hadn't taken her phone-YET! CeCe quickly texted Rocky hoping she still had her phone.

Luckily Rocky still had her phone. When her phone beeped he picked up and looked at the message. CeCe complained how her mom was so unfair and the fact that she was getting a spanking tomorrow.

Rocky texted CeCe back telling her, that her mom was giving her a whoopin' with a belt. Not to mention being grounded for a month and she might get pulled off Shake It Up Chicago.

CeCe texted her back: "Rocky I'm sorry for all this trouble I got us in. Look if you don't want to be friends anymore I completely understand."

A minute later CeCe got a reply from Rocky it said: CeCe you need to start thinking about what you do before you do it. Tomorrow our bottoms are gonna get roasted something that I haven't gotten in years."

CeCe texted back: "Rocky I don't know what else to say."

Rocky texted CeCe back: CeCe I'm going to bed, I'll see how I feel tomorrow about this and about you, good night."

Rocky shut off her phone and finally fell asleep dreading her punishment tomorrow and right now hating CeCe.

CeCe fell asleep dreading her punishment too. She also was really upset with herself for getting Rocky in trouble once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or the characters in it.**

CeCe sat on the edge of her bed staring at the floor. Her stomach was in knots. Being grounded she could handle, but a spanking was something else altogether. CeCe was almost in tears just sitting there waiting; finally she heard the door close and knew Flynn had left for school.

Then CeCe heard her mom's footsteps coming down the hall and her door open. CeCe didn't even look up.

"Cecelia Jones." Georgia said firmly.

CeCe looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes. Georgia Jones almost wanted to melt and hug CeCe but knew there would be time for that later.

"C'mon hun it's time we get this over with." Georgia said. Georgia started off towards the living room and turned around to make sure CeCe was following her. When they got into the living room Georgia decided she better say something before either of them said anything they would regret.

"Sit down, CeCe." They sat on the couch together, "Look, I'm not doing this because I'm angry, or because I like spanking you, or seeing you cry. I'm doing this, because you have to learn to behave yourself even when I'm not around."

CeCe knew her mom was right about that. She still didn't look up. She was still scared as hell.

Georgia continued, "I'm spanking you because you disobeyed me. I told you to behave on the trip. You didn't do that. And in addition to that, I'm your mother. When you pull stunts like trying to go to Los Angles without telling someone and stuff like that, that reflects back on me. Do you understand?"

CeCe did. This made arguing with this punishment significantly harder. She nodded, looking at the floor. Her mother raised her chin so that their eyes met.

"You know I love you, right?" Georgia asked.

"Yes, Mom. I know." Replied CeCe.

With her nose and eyes running CeCe made one last attempt pleading not to be spanked, offering to be grounded, to lose her telephone privileges, or even having her head shaved as her mom said she was going to do . As Georgia stared at her in silence, she knew that she had not changed her mind and that she was about to be spanked.

Georgia told CeCe to stand up and said "Go ahead and take down your pants." Her face flushed as she heard this command, but she opened her belt and snap, and pulled down the zipper of her dark Jeans. As she held the top of her open pants together she implored with her eyes not to make her pull them down. Georgia showed no reaction, so with apprehension and humiliation she pulled open the top of her pants, and slowly pushed them down to her knees. She was starting to cry as her bright pink bikinis were uncovered.

CeCe draped herself over her mom's lap and Georgia took a hold of CeCe pink bikinis and pulled them down to her knees too. Georgia brought her hand back and landed a smack dead center on CeCe's bottom. CeCe closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Then Georgia started the spanking proper with a little bit of a lecture.

"When I allow you to go somewhere…" spank spank spank "…I expect you to be on your best behavior." spank spank spank "Do you understand me young lady?" spank spank spank spank spank.

CeCe's free hand flew back across her bare bottom, but this did not surprise or bother Georgia. She took her wrist and gently slid her hand and the bottom of her shirt up into the small of her back. Then Georgia tried her question again.

"I said do you understand me young lady?" spank spank spank

CeCe managed to reply "Ooooo. Yes Mom. I'm sorry Mom. Ouch! I'm sorry!"

"You know better.." spank spank spank "…I've raised you better." spank spank spank "I expect you to act like it." spank spank spank spank spank.

"I wiiiiiilllll!" Was all CeCe could get out as she started to sob uncontrollably.

She tried to kick away, but the tight pants balled up at her calves prevented that, and her mom had her free hand firmly pinned to her back so that she had no way to protect her bottom from the fire she was building. She wiggled side to side, but her mom's hand always found her bottom. CeCe's only concern was getting a spanking and that her bottom was on fire and her mom was showing no signs of slowing down.

"…And if you don't stop struggling…" spank spank spank spank "…I can spank you with the belt just like Rocky is getting right now." spank spank spank spank.

CeCe then remembered that Rocky was getting it much worse and she felt even worse. "Nooooooo. I'm sorry. Don't, not with the... owwwww. Owwww" CeCe choked out.

CeCe's voice trailed off as her mother brought her hand down on her thighs and lower butt. This was the worst part. It felt like her mom would never stop spanking and CeCe's butt felt like it was on fire. She kicked her legs, wanting desperately for the spanking to stop, but her mother just kept up her rhythm until finally Georgia felt the release when CeCe quit fighting and drooped as she lay across her lap sobbing.

She had been waiting for this and knew that it signaled that the spanking should soon be over. A few more hard spanks on each cheek of her mottled pink and red bottom, and a few to the tops of her legs brought her spanking to an end.

When Georgia finished the spanking she ran her fingers through her daughter's long, red hair. With her other hand she rubbed the girl's back, CeCe lay over her mom's lap, still bare-bottomed and bawling like a little girl, until she finally realized that her mom had stopped spanking her.

She wanted so badly to get up and get dressed again, but she had no energy and her bottom was sooo sore that she had to try to soothe it with the hand that her mom had finally released. CeCe stiffly rose from her mother's lap, and pulled up her underwear, and jeans cringing. She wiped her tears and nose and stood awkwardly for a moment. Georgia got up and wrapped her daughter in a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't even think. I'm sorry." CeCe said her voice still shaking some.

"It's ok, sweetheart. What we needed to settle is settled. Nobody's mad anymore. Everything's okay, right?" Georgia said her forehead resting against CeCe's forehead.

"Right." CeCe said and smiled a little. Although she'd never admit it, she felt a little better after the spanking. It was like a clean slate. A really, sore clean slate, but a clean slate nonetheless.

Now her thoughts drifted to Rocky and hoped Rocky didn't hate her and hoped Rocky was okay after her "whoopin" as she called it.

"Mom I'm worried about Rocky. What if she hates me now because I got her spanked?" CeCe said.

"You should have thought of that before you two tried running off to Los Angles." Georgia told her. "Look I will call Marcie Blue in a little bit, maybe we can go up and see Rocky, later okay?" Georgia told CeCe.

"Oh and that stuff you said about being grounded and losing phone privileges instead of being spanked-well you are grounded and I have taken your cell phone." Georgia said with a smile "Now go to your room."

CeCe walked awkwardly down the hall to her bedroom.

Once in her room, she examined her bare bottom in her mirror and saw how red it was. Then very carefully pulling her bikinis and jeans back up CeCe laid down on her stomach and literally prayed to God that Rocky was ok-just like she did the time Rocky cut her foot, stepping on a bottle, after taking a dare from CeCe.

CeCe couldn't help but hope Rocky was ok and hope she still didn't hate her.

"Rocky please be ok, please!"CeCe said aloud. After that CeCe fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or the characters.**

Rocky's morning wasn't much better. While CeCe was being spanked a floor down from her. Rocky was going to be getting a "whoopin" as she told CeCe. Rocky was mad at CeCe for dragging her into this harebrained scheme.

Rocky's thought then drifted back to the belt and that her mom was going to be using it on her. Rocky's stomach was doing flip flops, this waiting was killing her. Then her mom opened her door and Rocky looked up at her. Her mom was holding a thick leather belt. Rocky knew this was going to be unbearable

"Raquel Oprah Blue lets go." Her mom said motioning towards the living room.

Rocky got up off her bed and slipped past her mother, afraid her mom might start the spanking right then and there. Rocky walked down the hall to the living room followed by her mom.

"Mom I already wrote an essay about how what I did was wrong and…"

"Rocky stop right there, you're not going to get out of this. I have a good mind to take you off Shake It Up Chicago, and forbid you from hanging out with CeCe."

"Well mom I'm pretty mad at CeCe right now anyway. You don't need to forbid me from seeing CeCe I don't want to see her anymore; I'm not going to talk to her ever again. If she tries to talk to me I will ignore her…"Rocky was going on and on.

"Rocky stop it!" Her mom began. "You and CeCe are BFF's, I can't keep you two apart, but if you do what you are threatening, you will hurt CeCe." Her mom told her.

"Mom, CeCe can drop dead as far as I am concerned." Rocky said icily.

"Rocky we will discuss this later." Her mom said.

Then she grabbed Rocky's arm and took her to the couch. Her mom sat down and reached for Rocky's arm but Rocky pulled her arm back. Rocky's mother got a little mad about this and grabbed Rocky's arm in a vice grip.

"Rocky get your ass over my knee so I can turn it red." Her mom said hauling Rocky across her lap. Then she flipped up Rocky's skirt and took down her baby blue briefs and then her mom doubled up the belt and made sure she had a firm grip on it and brought her arm all the way back and brought the belt down full force dead center on Rocky's bottom. Rocky's eyes were shut tight and she made an sssssss sound through her clenched teeth.

"Rocky I'm doing this for you own good." Her mom said. whap whap whap whap. Rocky let out a high pitched screech. whap whap whap whap whap.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Rocky screamed out.

Rocky's mother was having a hard time controlling Rocky as she was bucking and squirming and kicking. "Rocky you need to hold still, girl! Her mom told her. Rocky was too busy thinking about how each whap of the belt felt like a flame being lit on her bottom. Her mom finally took her leg and pinned Rocky's kicking legs with her own.

Whap whap whap. "Mommy please stop I'll be good!" Rocky managed to barely get out. But Rocky's mom was not showing any sign of letting up. whap whap whap.

Rocky was starting to cry and wail. It almost broke her mom's heart but she continued. Whap whap whap whap. Rocky was starting to sob uncontrollably and all she could think about was the fact that her bottom was on fire. Each lash of the belt felt like it was tearing off her skin. Rocky wished she would just pass out.

Whap whap whap whap whap whap. Rocky went to put her hands in the way but thought better of it. "Please stop mommy I'll never do anything like this again!" Whap whap whap. Rocky was getting tired of fighting and her mom was not letting up.

Rocky went limp over her mom's lap and was just sobbing. Rocky's mom decided to wrap up the spanking by giving Rocky a few lashes across her lower bottom and upper thighs.

After that her mom put the belt down on the couch and rubbed Rocky's back and said "Shhh, shhh, shhh it's all over Raquel, it's all over. Rocky was too busy bawling to realize it was over. All her thoughts were on the blazing fire her mom had just built in her bottom.

Finally Rocky realized it was over and her breathing returned to normal, her mom helped Rocky to her feet and then rocky quickly pulled up her panties and cringed putting them over her bottom.

"Rocky, just like CeCe your grounded and I have taken your cell phone too." Her mom told her.

Rocky walked back to her bedroom and lay down on her bed and just thought to herself "Damn You CeCe for getting me in this much trouble, damn you to hell. I hope I never see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or the characters**.

Georgia Jones Called Marcie Blue about an hour later, telling her CeCe was really worried about how Rocky was doing.

"Well Georgia I imagine just like CeCe, pretty sore." Marcie told her.

"Well if it's O.K. I would like to bring CeCe up to see Rocky." Georgia said.

"Well Rocky is pretty ticked off at CeCe, but maybe if they talk, maybe they can work it out." Marcie replied.

"I hope so, because CeCe feels terrible." Georgia said.

"I'll tell Rocky you're on the way up." Marcie said. She then hung up the phone and went down the hall to Rocky's room.

Walking in Rocky's room, Rocky was sound asleep on her stomach her skirt flipped up and briefs down around her thighs. Marcie's heart melted. And she went over and sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked Rocky's hair. Rocky woke up and looked at her mom.

"Mom what is it?" Rocky said groggily.

"Honey CeCe and her mom are on the way up. CeCe is really worried about you." Marcie told her.

"Mom I don't want to see CeCe, I hate her guts." Rocky said.

"Now Rocky the least you can do is talk to her." Marcie told her.

"Fine. I still hate her though." Rocky said pulling her briefs back up.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, and Marcie went and opened the door and there stood Georgia with CeCe who was shifting her weight from hip to hip.

Marcie smiled and said "C'mon in guys! CeCe, Rocky's in her room."

"Thanks Mrs. Blue." Said CeCe and she headed down the hall while the moms talked over a cup of coffee. CeCe walked in and Rocky was lying on her stomach and her head turned away from the door.

"Hey Rocky, how are you doing?" Asked CeCe tentatively.

"I got a whoopin' how the hell you think I am." Replied Rocky coldly.

"Rocky what are you mad about? I got a spanking too you know." CeCe said sitting gingerly on the bed.

Rocky rolled on to her side and faced CeCe "This was all your idea I was all set to go to Alabama and help clean up the swamp, instead you trick me to get me on the wrong bus to go to L.A. and get us stranded in Texas. Then you tried to trick your mom into going to L.A. as well."

"CeCe my mom decided to give me a spanking with a belt-something I haven't gotten in years. A childish punishment that hurt like hell. It was painful and embarrassing, all because you had to go audition for a dancing show in L.A."

"Right now I would be in class in school, and not in any pain if I had not listened to you. Is it any wonder I'm mad at you?" Rocky told her angrily. With that Rocky rolled back on her stomach and looked away from CeCe.

CeCe was shocked and felt almost like crying. Rocky had really hit her hard, of course most was true.

"Rocky I thought we had fun dancing on the wing of that plane." CeCe said her voice breaking slightly.

"I did." Rocky said. "Then when we got home I got whooped." She continued.

"Hello Rocky, I got spanked too I told you that. Right now my butt is on fire as well. Rocky my mom swung for the fences. So drop your pity me act." CeCe told her.

Rocky got up and stared at CeCe. It was an awkward silence. CeCe could have skated on the look Rocky was giving her.

"CeCe I have been with you for years and you're always getting me in trouble, but until now I have never gotten spanked for it. CeCe maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Rocky said turning her back to her.

CeCe's jaw just dropped. How could Rocky say that? Tears ran down CeCe's cheeks.

"Rocky you…you can't mean that." CeCe said.

"I do." Rocky said.

"After I took you on summer vacation with me." CeCe said.

Rocky spun around and said "Yes and I had to have an operation on my foot thanks to you insisting I take a dare. So six weeks of summer vacation I spent with my foot in a cast."

"Rocky I stayed in that hospital room with you all night before the operation. I never left and when you went down for surgery I sat there in the hospital and prayed for you." CeCe told her.

"You pray Ha Ha Ha Ha." Rocky said.

"Honestly I prayed, I said "Hey there Big Guy remember me? CeCe Jones listen I know that I don't talk to you enough and when I do it's always me asking you for something that seems silly like the pair of silver boots that I wanted at the mall which look awesome on me thank you. "But this is a real emergency I..I swear to..well you. Okay here's the deal this is sorta of my fault. Rocky might never dance again and big guy that's all she ever wanted..and I know you really like Rocky cuz she's..you know she hangs out with you on Sundays and she reads your book I mean come on. She's super cool, nice, and crazy smart..you know Rocky never does anything dumb unless it's some..dumb thing I talk her into. So how about this... I'll close my eyes you do some of your miracle stuff and make it last night again..but this time..put the glass in my foot. If one of us is maybe never gonna dance again it should be me. If you do this for me i promise you i'll be a better person..i'll be less selfish I won't be concede..I'll even give you back the silver boots and as you know I was rocking them but Please make Rocky okay..Please."

Rocky wiped a tear away from her face. "You really said all that?"

"Yes Rocky I did. Let me tell you one more thing after I ruined your date with Deuce at the movies and we decided to split up for a while it killed me. I'd pushed you away, made you think I didn't want you. But I did want you. No, scratch that; I needed you. I needed you more than anyone else in the world. Which is why, against my better judgment, I joined your karate class." CeCe told her.

"Now to wrap this up Rocky I got one more thing to say I am the insecure one. The one, who couldn't get the grades, almost failed the audition for Shake it Up Chicago and has dyslexia. All these things should send me running, should make me curl up in a tight ball, crying like a two year old. There are times when I do want to curl up in a ball, just to hide from these insecurities.

But then you come and without realizing it, you pull me back from the brink. With a smile and a tilt of her head, Rocky Blue could always break through the shell that encased me. You wrap an arm around me, crack some lame joke, and reassure me that yes, you are my best friend and yes, I could tell you anything. For this, Rocky I am most grateful." CeCe told Rocky.

"Well Rocky, that is everything I know you don't need me but I need you, more than words can say." CeCe said. Then dropping her head and shutting her eyes real tight and balling her hands into fists CeCe said her voice breaking "If you still don't want to by friends anymore, then I can accept that, and respect your decision."

Then CeCe opened her eyes and unclenched her fists and lifted her head it took all her strength to say that to Rocky. She had bared her sole.

"Well goodbye, Rocky." CeCe said and turned and walked away out of the room.

Rocky closed her eyes and with a deep breath went after CeCe catching her halfway down the hall. She grabbed CeCe's arm and CeCe turned around and saw Rocky with tears on her face.

"CeCe I can't let you go and leave like this, because of my foolish pride, CeCe I need you too, I never knew all that and CeCe I'm sorry for being so mad at you and so proud that I couldn't see what a good friend I have-you said to put the glass in your foot-so if anyone could never dance it would be you. That is so touching. The Sign of a true friend sacrificing her biggest love so that I could have mine CeCe I do want to stay BFF's."

Rocky pulled CeCe into a big embrace and both girls cried in happiness. Both Georgia and Marcie walked over and looked down the hall and smiled. Rocky and CeCe had made up!

**A/N: Still to come the Epilogue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

CeCe and Rocky sat outside on the steps two weeks after the whole incident was over and their grounding was over. There were enjoying a dish of ice cream they would both take a spoonful of ice cream and look at each other and say at the same time "Switch!"

"You know Rocky, I'm sorry for getting us in so much trouble." CeCe said.

"CeCe you can stop apologizing to me, it's ok I'm over it, I just hope our moms are over that punishment." Rocky replied licking ice cream off her lips.

"I hate being grounded." CeCe said.

"You know what I mean CeCe." Rocky told her.

Then they looked at each other "Switch!" they said and turned the ice cream plate around.

"So you want to go to the park and check out guys?" Rocky asked.

"I'd like too Rocky." CeCe said taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"But?" Prodded Rocky.

"But nothing I would like to do that." CeCe said and then they looked at each other "Switch" they both said and turned the dish around again. After that they finally finished the dish and got up to head to the park.

"You know Rocky I'm glad that I'm going to check out boys with you, or more importantly just hanging with you, there is no one I would want to be my BFF then you." CeCe told her.

"CeCe there is no one else I would want for a BFF then you, no matter how much trouble you get me in. I guess I just shouldn't let my anger or pride get the best of me." Rocky told her.

After that the girls shared a big embrace, looked at each other smiled and headed to the park. CeCe was happy to have kept her best friend. Rocky was just happy to put this whole episode behind them. Shortly after reaching the park they both spotted a cute guy and all was forgotten except for the boys they were checking out as BFF's.


End file.
